Living Legends Our Little Secret
by Xianyu
Summary: Ryan was saved by the mystical Pokémon, Mew, when he was but a child. When he returned, seven years later, he only intends to thank her, and glimpse the rare pokemon once more...but maybe Mew has plans for him beyond that? Mature rating for sex and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

Living Legend: Our Little Secret

Commission for Firebug

Ryan whimpered faintly, staring about, giving a faint 'eep' as he stumbled through a spiders web and went sprawling on his ass, huffing softly and looking about. He was only nine, and he was terribly, horribly lost.

There had been a Pokémon in the woods, on the very outskirts, and he had wanted it. He had his own Pokéball, everything! And now, he was lost. he'd only gone in a few metres, intending on coming back out the way he had gone in, so as not to get lost, but he had been turned around, and now, he didn't know which way home was. Didn't know if he was going deeper into the woods, or towards the fringe of them.

And he was _scared_.

The woods were frightening, creepy, cold and dark, and there were Pokémon in there. Pokémon he didn't want to own, Pokémon he didn't want to even know_ existed_.

And he was stuck in here with them, all alone.

A heavy rustle came from the tree's nearby, and he started, jumping to his feet and fleeing behind a tree, peeking out around the edge, heart thudding horribly hard in his mouth. "H-hello? Is s-someone there?" he asked, voice quavering, "P-please don't hurt me!"

The rustle came again, and his eyes went wide, his mouth falling open as a rapidly moving pink_ something_ came shooting out of the bushes towards him, causing him to take a step backwards and then stumble hard onto his ass, his head hitting the ground with a faint thud, making him see stars.

"_Mew?_" came the inquisitive tone, and a cute pink face floated over his head.

Ryan gave a cry of surprise and rolled away, backing up against the tree with a frightened whimper, closing his eyes and turning his head. "!" he murmured, over and over again, almost hyperventilating.

"_Mew._" the Pokémon said again, and then _flew_ through the air towards him, graceful and weightless...and yet, without wings, somehow.

It came to a halt in front of him, and then extended its short, cute paws, pulling his head around to face its own, eyes locking on his.

And then it began to talk, in Pokémon...but at the same time, a new voice started in his head, high-pitched, cute, but somehow_ soothing_.

"_Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you._" she said. Oh yes, the Pokémon was female, _had_ to be female, with such a feminine tone. And she was..._making_ him understand her? It wasn't so great a leap of logic...he had always wondered why psychic Pokémon didn't just talk with their trainers...or maybe they did, and other people just couldn't hear it?

"B-but...you're out here w-with the scary things..." he protested weakly, and the Pokémon shook her head.

"Mew." she admonished, out loud, "_Do I look scary to you?_" she asked calmly.

"N-no...b-but Growlithe's aren't scary-lookin...and they're scary!" he protested once more.

"_Oh shush._" she said firmly, quieting him with a 'finger' against his lips. "_Why are you so far out here?_"

"I'm lost!" he wailed plaintively. "I saw a Pokémon! I wanted to catch it, but now I'm lost, and alone, and..and...I'm scared..." he admitted, almost sniffling a little.

"_Don't be scared, little one._" The Mew said with a faint smile, rubbing her cheek against his reassuringly, floating a few inches above his lap, her impossibly long tail swirling gently behind her. _you're not alone any more. I'm here with you..._"

It was several hours later that Ryan was escorted out of the forest by the bobbing pink Pokémon, and he stared up at her, with wide eyes. "What's your name?" he blurted out.

"_I'm a Pokémon, I don't have a name, silly._" she said, not sounding admonishing in the least.

"But even Pokémon have names!" he protested.

"_...you can call me 'Mew'_" she said with a slow nod, bobbing once in the air.

He grinned and bounced up, grabbing her out of the air and hugging her tightly. "Thank you Mew!" he said with a vigorous nod, giving her cheek a kiss. "I'll share my candy with you later!"

The pink Pokémon blinked once, and she gave a faint purr of satisfaction, licking his cheek in return, and then squirming out of his grip. "_Go one now, home with you._" she chided, shooing him with her tail and paws.

"Okay! I'm going!" he said, before bouncing away with the limitless energy youth displayed.

The Mew watched him go with a grin, spinning once in the air, and then disappearing back into the forest.

Ryan was once more in the woods, and he wasn't lost this time. Well, not _really_. He knew where he was, sort of. He was lost, but that's where he wanted to be, so, technically, he knew_ exactly_ where he was.

He wasn't scared this time, oh no, he was searching, working his way deeper into the forest, seeking the elusive pink Pokémon he had seen the day previously.

The bushes ahead of him rustled, and he grinned, forging ahead through the underbrush, "Hi there!" he said with a happy smile, as he came upon the rustling bushes and immediately reached a hand into them, fearlessly.

A faint growl met his actions, and his eyes widened, freezing, slowly parting the brush in front of him, swallowing audibly.

That wasn't the mew!

A pair of angry red eyes met his, narrowed and dangerous, lips raising to reveal canid teeth, pointed and dangerous, jaws flashing open in a snapping motion towards his hand, making him automatically yank his hand backwards and stumble away, as fast as he could, ankle hitting an upraised tree root and sending him sprawling.

The Houndoom, having sprung at him, sailed over Ryan's head as he went down, having intended on pouncing on him, sailing clear over him and hitting the ground hard, rolling and splaying its paws to bring itself to a halt faster, squaring its stance and lowering its head, staring at him, growling faintly.

Ryan swallowed and drew himself to his feet, backing up until he hit a tree, and then looked upwards, not seeing a single tree branch that he would be able to climb up and onto.

Another growl distracted him, and his eyes widened as he watched the dangerous fire Pokémon turn, and start to stalk around him in a slow circle, eyes narrowing on him, claws digging at the ground with each step, red eyes narrowed dangerously.

Ryan stepped in a slow circle as well, constantly trying to back away from the circling Pokémon, stumbling for a moment over a branch, and then picking it up hurriedly. "Back!" he said, brandishing the stick at the Pokémon.

Its eyes seemed to narrow further, and it blew a stream of fire onto the branch, lighting it on fire, almost making him drop it as he gave a faint whimper.

The Houndoom growled at him again, and started to advance towards him, muscles rippling under the black hide, forcing him to keep backing up, red eyes glowing maliciously at him, faint spirals of heat escaping the parted jaws.

It's body began to tense, and it sprang at him!

Ryan cowered backwards, dropping the branch and covering his head with his hands.

A help echoed throughout the trees, and his eyes snapped open just in time to see the Houndoom go sprawling as a pink streak intercepted it mid-leap, sending it rolling and splaying out across the forest floor, kicking up earth and fallen leaves before skidding to a halt on all fours, snarling.

The mew squared her stance, floating slightly above the ground, little paws splayed defiantly, eyes narrowed on the opposing Pokémon, placing herself between it and Ryan.

Ryan could only watch, wide-eyed, as the Mew moved to protect him, placing herself directly in harms way.

The Houndoom squared off against this new opponent, sizing her up with a single up-and-down glance, tailtip swishing back and forth as its lips drew back in a snarl, launching towards the Mew, in a pouncing movement, clearing the ground by a metre, easy.

The mew's body tilted forwards, and she launched herself in counterpoint, catching the leaping fire Pokémon square in the stomach, pushing it hard into the ground with the follow-through of her forceful mid-air assault.

Bouncing clear, she spun back into the air, and spread her forepaws again, defiantly.

The Houndoom bounced back onto its feet and snarled at her.

But she stood her ground, determined, almost stubborn.

With a snarling growl, the Houndoom bounded forwards, staying on the ground this time, hesitant to leap, knowing now how fast the pink menace was in the air, instead leaping up at her, staying land-bound.

A horrible cry escaped the Mew as her tail was caught in the fiends jaws, having tried to just juke upwards away from it, and having failed miserably.

The Houndoom gave a snarl of triumph, dragging the mew downwards with a hard, jerking tug of its jaws, forepaws clasping about her, drawing her inexorably closer to those jaws, which switched position, biting down hard on her stomach, making her cry out in pain.

_Wham!_

The Houndoom reeled backwards as the stick made contact with its head, and Ryan forged after it, slamming the stick down on it again. Perhaps _stick_ wasn't the right word. It was more a small log.

Ryan didn't even know how he got there, or where the stick had come from, too caught up in the adrenaline rush, rage written on his every feature as he slashed at the Houndoom again, and again, and again.

_Wham! Wham! Wham!_ each blow was accompanied by a yelp, until the fire Pokémon gave a piteous whine and collapsed in a heap.

Ryan stared down at, upper lip curling, eyes narrowing, lifting the log up high, teeth clenching, ready to bring it down with every ounce of his adrenaline-augmented strength, until he heard a scratching in the bushes besides him.

His nostrils flared, and his eyes, wide with rage, turned to the right, staring into the bush...and into the eyes of a young Houndour.

Gaze turning back to the Houndoom, he lifted the stick higher, pausing a moment, staring down at her, a faint whine escaping as another Houndour timidly stepped into the light and barked at him with a shrill, high-pitched cadence.

Ryan panted hard as he slowly lowered the stick, and then dropped it to the side, his brows furrowing, hands shaking as he went for his backpack, pulling out his potion. He sprayed it into the Houndooms mouth, timidly holding her mighty jaws open with the fingertips of his free hand, at arms length, in case she came back to consciousness too fast, and then he retreated.

She sprang to her feet with a snarl, growling at him and narrowing her eyes, putting herself between him and her puppies, and he nodded once, backing up slowly. He picked up the Mew, frowning down at her, careful not to turn his back on the Houndoom in the process, carrying her until he was sure they were far enough away, his heart pounding in his throat, feeling sick and shivering faintly from the aftershocks of the adrenaline surge. "H-hey, Mew? Are you alright?" he asked, shaking her gently.

"_I hurt..._" came the quiet reply, though the Mew's prone form didn't move. She was bleeding slightly from the bite mark to her stomach, and the skin underneath had started to turn a sickeningly black and yellow.

"I'll get you help!" he said with a firm nod. "I'll put you in my Pokéball!" he said with a firm nod, ripping it out of his backpack hurriedly. "Then you can rest in there, and I can run to the Pokécentre!"

The Mew made a faint sound, and stirred against his arms, but didn't say anything, breathing shallowly. Ryan clicked the ball against her forehead, and her weight left his arms, the red glow encompassing her, before snapping into the closing ball. The Pokéball itself didn't rock, didn't move, didn't make that odd sound it did, like latex shifting, it just went still.

Ryan frowned worriedly, and started to run, as fast as his young legs could, towards the Pokécentre.

Ryan was back on the outskirts of the forest, holding the Pokéball that contained the Mew, extending his arm, snapping it open. The pink Pokémon appeared in a flash, and whirled in the air a moment, confused, blinking at him.

"Hey there, feeling better!" he asked, bouncing a little on the balls of his feet and grinning at her.

"_Much, thanks._" she replied, peering at him, her eyes narrowing on his Pokéball, her ears drooping.

"You're my Pokémon now!" he declared unnecessarily, holding out the Pokéball and beaming.

The mews ears fell further. "_...I know._" she said, forlorn, giving a sigh. "_I guess you want me to do tricks? Go fight other Pokémon?_" she asked, perking a single ear at him, seeming admonishing.

"Nope." he said, beaming a little bit wider. "I figured out exactly what I'm gonna have you do!" he said firmly.

The Mew raised an ear, her brows furrowing, tail slowly swirling beneath her, looking concerned. "_...Yeah?_"

"I want you to promise that you'll play with me." he said, suddenly serious, holding her Pokéball up, as if giving a gentle reminder.

"_...Okay, I promise I'll play with you._" she said, shaking her head once.

"Good." he said with a grin, and then opening the Pokéball, holding the halves in either hand, and then bending it open until the centre divider snapped with an odd sound and a flare of reddish energy. "There, you're free."

The Mew blinked at him once, and drifted closer, peering at him, a single brow raised quizzically. "_You're freeing me?_" she asked curiously, confused.

"'Course I am." he said with a grin, "Silly Mew, you think I'd really keep you as a Pokémon? In a_ ball_?"

She blinked and drifted backwards a step, her cheeks flushing. "_W-Well..._" it was obvious that that was exactly what she'd though.

Ryan laughed and bounced up, catching her and hugging her close, rubbing his cheek against hers. 'I love you, Mewie." he said earnestly, kissing her cheek once, and then releasing her, "See you tomorrow!" he called, waving happily.

The Mew blushed, her tailtip swaying back and forth uncertainly, watching him go with sparkling eyes, an odd expression on her face.

Ryan got home to find his mother and father sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him.

"Son, we have news." his father said, turning to him and smiling warmly, "We're moving to Kanto!"

Seven Years Later:

It was spring, flowers were blooming, new life was growing, Pokémon for fornicating everywhere, Poochyena's were humping legs. All in life was as it was supposed to be, and Ryan was back in the forest.

He was sixteen now, out on his own, not a Pokémon to his name, a little bit too preoccupied with his memories of that pink Pokémon from so long ago.

It had only been twice he had seen her, but it had stuck with him, in the back of his mind. They all said Mew was a legend, that she existed only in stories and fresco's, or that she had once existed, and then died long ago...but Ryan knew the truth, and so he was going to prove them wrong. He had all he needed right on his belt.

Starting from the outskirts, he made his way inwards, a bottle of Pokémon-repelling spray at his belt, in case he had to ward off something nasty...he was prepared this time, no longer the little boy. He was a _man_ now. Or he was damn well pretending as hard as he could that he was.

The woods got darker, the deeper he went, and soon, he was tripping and stumbling, and the path he had so carefully tried to remember so many times at night, when he pictured himself coming back to the forest, had hanged. It looked nothing like he remembered...nothing at _all_ like it.

Sunlight was fading, and he realised with a start of panic that he was lost. He had no clue which way to go to get home, and a frightening sense of D j vu settled over him.

Rustling in the bushes nearby caught his attention, and the spray bottle was immediately in his hands, pointing at them, ready to let loose the liquid Pokémon loathed so.

A pink shape drifted up from the bush, and his eyes widened, before narrowing triumphantly. "I found you!" He declared with a grin.

"_Only because I wanted you to._" Mew replied in a smug tone, looking him up and down, floating above the bush with her little arms crossed in front of her. "_You took a long time to return._" she stated.

"I'm sorry." Ryan said with a faint wince. "When I got home, my parents told me we were moving...this is the first time I've been back in this area." he said apologetically, holding his hands up placatingly. "I...brought you a present though...?" he offered tentatively, reaching for his backpack.

The Mew drifted over closer, but not too close, hesitant of the odd ways humans had. More than one would capture her without thinking twice.

Ryan pulled a candy bar from out of his backpack, and held it out for her at arms length. "I...I kinda promised to share my candy with you." he said sheepishly, unwrapping it for her, and then bobbing it lightly in her direction.

The Mew gave a faint giggle at that, drifting over closer, bobbing in the air, before snatching the candy bar out of his hand and darting backwards, inhaling the scent of it eagerly. "_Oh I remember you offering to share your candy with me._" she said with an earnest nod, "_I thought it was so cute of you. The little boy with the heart of gold. Though you're not so little any more, are you?_" she asked, drifting over closer to him, peering at him speculatively, taking a bite of the candy bar and idly chewing on it as she inspected him.

"I...guess not." he said with a slow nod, giving her another faint, sheepish smile. "I'm all grown up now. But I'm still...me." he said, lamely, helplessly.

Mew giggled softly, and drifted over closer, holding out the candy bar, "_You said share...it's only sharing if you have some as well._" she said firmly.

Ryan nodded, and reached a hand out for it, but she pulled it back at the last second, and put one end of it in her cute little mouth, so that a few inches stuck out of her maw. _Can't use your hands!_" she told him in a sing-song tone, grinning around her mouthful.

He blinked at her once, and then swallowed faintly, leaning forwards slowly, and opening his mouth, pressing the end of the candy into it, and letting it slide into his mouth, slowly, carefully, until their lips were almost touching around the shaft of sweet sugary candy...he bit down quickly and then drew back, chewing on his prize and peering at her sheepishly.

"_Good boy._" she said with a grin, popping the remainder of the candy into her maw and then quickly floating over to him, catching him in a hug around his chest, her head pressed to him tightly, sideways, an ear against him, as if she were listening to his heartbeat. "_Oh I missed you Ryan._" she said with a smile, tilting her head to peer up at him.

He laughed nervously and stroked her head and ears gently with a free hand. "I missed you too, Mew!"

The Mew purred faintly, and floated up higher on his body, lapping at his chin gently a moment, a soft, reverberating purr echoing from inside her little chest. "_C'mon! I'll show my home!_" she said eagerly, and made her way over to a bush, starting to push it aside.

Ryan made a face, hesitant, not quite sure what to expect as he shifted over closer, peering into the bushes where the pink pokemon had disappeared, his eyes widening slowly.

Behind the bush, or, well, mostly underneath it, was a hole, leading underground, just wide enough for him to fit into...headfirst. It would be a one-way trip, unless it widened out further along. The walls of the tunnel glowed oddly with some inner fluorescence, a faint blue...an odd colour.

"Uhm...I'm not quite sure about this..." he said, taking a step backwards.

"_Don't be a wuss._" came the reply, and two small, yet firm paws pushed him forwards, headfirst into the tunnel. A girlish giggle echoed from behind him as he put his hands up and gave an 'oof', landing in the soft dirt of the tunnel, grumbling faintly.

"_Just crawl, Ryan. I'll be waiting._" the Mew said...and something about her tone was different this time, almost as if she were enticing him...trying to_ seduce_ him. Ryan frowned, and then continued to crawl, having no way to gain enough leverage to get back out of the tunnel, wondering what the Mew had in store for him.

Twenty minutes later, and he was finally through the tunnel system, covered in dirt, his skin a pasty brown colour. There had been hundreds of tunnels branching off the main one, but they all led backwards, like a river system, forks diverting down different paths. The Mew must have had a hole in every part of the forest that she could come up out of.

And she was waiting for him.

The first thing he saw, were lights. He could see clear down the tunnel, due to that odd phosphorescence, but these lights were different, drifting, incandescent flares of yellow light that seemed to float back and forth, like feathers in the wind.

As he crawled out of the tunnel and got onto his knees, straightening up, he saw Mew, floating amongst what seemed to be_ petals_, falling from the ceiling.

It was a large, conical room, with a crescent of cliff in front of the main 'island', which was on one side of the hollow cone, jutting out over the sheer drop down into darkness lit sporadically by the falling petal-like objects.

The walls were all rock, but they glistened with black jewels, perhaps Onyx, unshaped, uncut, wild and rugged in their simplistic beauty as they reflected each petal that fell, creating a cascade of colour on otherwise barren walls.

Far, far above were the roots of a large tree, which shimmers and swam, as if many caterpillars cut from precious gems crawled there, the odd lights falling from that odd, writhing mass.

It really did look like petals, red on the inside, blue as it fell, slowly turning yellow as it continued to fall past them. Every time one of them hit the ground, it dissolved, into a faint yellow powder, which was immediately blown away, sparking and fizzing into the air.

It was a magical, wild sight...a place where humans were never meant to tread.

And Ryan suddenly felt nervous.

"W-well I'm here." Ryan said nervously, carefully keeping away from the edge of the 'island'. The cliff continued all the way down into the darkness, and there was no jutting 'lip'...but he still didn't want to trip and fall!

"_I noticed._" Mew said, her voice melancholy, her eyes closed, turning away from the floating petals and turning towards him.

Ryan noticed then that the petals touched neither of them. It seemed as though they just...veered clear, as soon as they got close.

"_You know you're the first human to see this place in hundreds of years?_" she asked of him, canting her head to one side, her voice expressionless.

"W-well what happened to the first one?" he asked, swallowing hard. Somehow...he still felt like that little boy who got in over his head, lost and alone. There was just something about the alien place he found himself in. It unnerved him.

"_He died._" Mew replied calmly, waving a paw around at the view. "What do you think?" she asked calmly, as though she had said no more than someone had stubbed their toe.

"W-well it looks nice." he said with a firm nod, breathless, a little nervous now, starting towards the tunnel he had come from really slowly.

"_Where are you going?_" Mew asked, eyes narrowing on him, tailtip giving a little swish back and forth, ears laying back, brow furrowing, her cute little face suddenly looking quite unhappy. "_You're not thinking of leaving, are you? I have to make sure you don't tell anyone about me._" she said flatly, and started to drift over closer to him.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise!" Ryan protested with wide eyes, turning about and starting to bound towards the exit tunnel as fast as he could, praying that he would remember the way back to the surface through the maze of branching tunnels.

"_I have to make sure._" The mew replied, eyes narrowed dangerously, quickly zipping in front of him and blocking his escape, her eyes starting to glow faintly.

Ryan tried to dodge around her, but ended up teetering, rigid, and then falling flat into the dirt, spluttering once in confusion. Why couldn't he move?

Little paws rolled him over, and the Mew shifted to float above him, tail swirling beneath her, eyes narrowed. "_I need to make sure you never, ever tell anyone about me. That you never, ever lead anyone to me. Because if you did, then they would take me away._" she said flatly.

Ryan swallowed hard, and tried to reply...but his tongue wouldn't move! All that came out was an indistinct onslaught of sounds, unintelligible.

The Mew shushed him with a paw on his mouth, smiling, eyes still glowing faintly with a strange kind of bluish energy, like the glowing petals that fell from the ceiling above. "_Shhh, this'll be more fun if you don't resist._" she said with a giggle.

He struggled, or tried to, screaming at his body to move as the Mew shifted out of his line of sight, and he felt his shirt being lifted. Visions of horrible things flashed through his mind...what she could to his exposed stomach, with him being unable to resist...

A breeze graced his groin, and he knew she had started to tug his shorts down, and his head went into overdrive, trying his hardest to start moving. She couldn't be thinking of doing anything bad to _that_ could she?

Ryan gave a faint struggle, and then his eyes widened, a faint sound escaping his mouth as he tried as hard as he could to move, feeling two little paws fasten around his flaccid penis. Horror images flashed through his mind, and he would have screamed if he could have as a soft, warm tongue gave his tip a sudden lick, his confused mind wondering exactly what the _hell_ was going on?

A faint giggle reached him, and her soft tone ordered, "_Relax, Ryan._"

Shudders passed over him as he felt another lick applied to his flesh, and another, her tongue soft, moist, and smooth, causing his breathing to increase, and blood to start flowing to the limp member, quickly engorging it, causing it to rise.

The Mew smiled up and him and began to stroke him with her paws, insistently, firmly...there was no doubt she knew exactly what she was doing.

As she focussed on her work, her immobilisation of his limbs began to decrease in power, until he found he could speak again, and move, just slightly, immediately hissing down at her, swallowing audibly. "W-what the hell are you doing? S-stop!"

Mew giggled up at him innocently, huge tail swishing back and forth slowly, eyes narrowing up at him as he finally managed to tilt his head to peer down at her with wide eyes, her tongue pausing on the tip of his now-hard member. "_...I know you want this...I could feel your heart beating when I hugged you...you want me, you're _excited_ by me..._" she breathed heatedly, presing her lips to the very tip, and letting the head of his eagerly throbbing cock spread her lips open, her maw opening to allow it to slide in, soft tongue undulating sensually against the very tip and underside as she gave a soft, smooth suckle.

Ryan's eyes widened, and he would have shifted his hips were he allowed to, eyes rolling back a little bit and toes clenching up, hands spasming, fingers clawing at his thighs in their inanimate positions, face screwing up as he gave a faint groan, trying to deny her words, but not able to speak, and not able to deny the truth of the matter...

"_See? Not so bad, is it?_" she asked with a giggle, pressing her muzzle onto him further, her eyes narrowing deviously as she pressed him into the back of her mouth, half of his eager cock buried in her maw as she stroked gently at the rest of it with her little paws, sliding them up and down what she couldn't fit in her mouth, suckling gently at him, rolling her tongue around him like a girl with a lollipop...an adults-only lollipop.

Another soft giggle drifted up to him, and he felt the odd sensation of immobilised limbs leave him, mouth parting a little and teeth clenching as he felt the Mew's wonderfully soft tongue trailing over the head of his pulsing cock, agonizingly slow and sensual, teasing him with its slow, decadent progress.

With a little shift of her body, she shifted her paws down onto his balls, and began to knead at them gently, her tail sliding up from underneath her, coiling around the base of his length and _squeezing_ gently a moment, before starting to slowly slide up and down in time with the suckles and rolling of her tongue about his tip.

A long moan left Ryan's mouth, and his eyes widened as she started to slip even more into her maw,_ feeling_ his tip starting to slip down her very _throat_, and any thought of her stopping left him completely.

Her tail, paws, and muzzle gave a concerted squeeze at his sensitive flesh, and he let out an exclamation of surprise and delight, back arching fully and head falling back, staring upwards, watching the oddly-coloured magical petals swirling all about them as pleasure wracked his senses, his breathing starting to increase in rate.

A soft murmur of contentment left the Mew as she tasted a dribble of pre on her tongue, causing her to wrap the soft muscle about the eager shaft, and tug at it with her tongue while suckling hard at him, pressing him further into her mouth, sliding another inch down into her throat, swallowing reflexively, causing her muscles to constrict and squeeze around his sensitive flesh, her paws swirling over his balls, kneading at them firmly, tailtip jerking off the inch or two that was still outside of her muzzle.

"_You like this, don't you?_" she asked, a definite purr in her tone, not even having to stop her work or remove her mouth from him to ask the question, her tailtip squeezing as she pressed down further, taking him _all_ the way in, her tail uncoiling rapidly to allow her to bury her nose in his pubic hair, groaning about him lustfully.

Ryan tried to answer, his eyes going wide as she went down on him as far as physically possible, her tongue swirling around his base, paws still playing with his balls, squeezing them gently, her suckling increasing in pressure, insistently. "Ohfuck...god!" he exclaimed, hands automatically going to her head, gripping her ears gently and shifting his hips impotently against her muzzle, panting hoarsely down at her.

"_I'll take that as a yes._" she stated smugly, cute eyes peering up at him oh-so-innocently, with inch after inch of eager, thick cock buried in her maw and throat, her head starting to shift back and forth, sliding him in and out just a little bit. "_Ohhhh, are you going to cum?_" she cajoled, grinning up at him around her mouthful, cute, sweet, and utterly seductive.

Ryan tried to shake his head, not wanting to admit the fact...but they both knew the truth of the matter. His cock was starting to throb more insistently, spilling dribbles of thin precum across her tongue.

Mew grinned up at him mischievously, and quickly drew back, sliding the length of his shaft from her maw, and then pressing her tongue to very tip, cradling it against her tongue and grinning up at him as her tail coiled about him again, eyes narrowing lustfully at him as she started to jerk him off with her tailtip, lapping delicately at his tip while her paws squeezed the midpoint of his shaft.

"_Tell me what you want, Ryan._" she said with a giggle, peering up at him and sensually drawing her tongue around his tip. "_Beg me for it..._"

Swallowing hard, he tried to slide a hand down and finish himself off, the Mew's gentle motions not near enough to make him finish, merely keeping him on the verge of climax, almost teetering over...

But his wrists were pinned!

Mew's eyes glowed faintly as she giggled at him, tailtip starting to squeeze and coil as she worked it up and down. "_Beg me for it, Ryan, and you'll get what you want..._" she cajoled.

He scrunched up his face and tried to press into her mouth, failing horribly as she immobilised him again, just giggling sweetly and coiling her tongue about him teasingly, sending him mad with her teasing, and finally, he relented, cheeks flushing deeply, voice breaking as he gasped at her weakly, "P-please! M-make me c-cum! Fuck I need to...god I just _need_ to cum!" he murmured desperately down at her, face a mask of torturous enjoyment.

Mew gave a deep purr, eyes narrowing on him, opening her mouth and pressing her tongue to him openly, her paws stroking him firmly now, tailtip quickly jerking off his base as her tongue flicked insistently against his engorged, needy flesh.

Ryan's eyes went wide, and his back arched, hands scrabbling at the ground a moment, the petals drifting about them seeming to explode with colour as his cock throbbed, and then _exploded_, right into the Mew's muzzle, at point-blank range.

She gave a faint sound as the first creamy gush of seed cascaded over her tongue and ending up splattering against her back of her throat, her eyes automatically closing and head pulling back a moment, ropes of clingy, gooey seed splashing over her cute face, before she gasped and gathered her courage, fastening her maw about the tip.

Her entire body shuddered faintly with each spurt as she struggled to contain it, muzzle constricting about him as she swallowed desperately to keep up with the flow, tailtip uncoiling and flicking behind her as her eyes opened and widened, pulling back with a gasp and causing a long cascade of his liquids to seep from her maw as she gasped for breath, letting the remainder of his warm, creamy liquids splatter over her chin, chest, and stomach.

"_Good boy!_" she murmured, grinning at him, face liberally striped with lines of warm, sticky seed, red flower petals swirling about her form...a constrast of cute and adult elements.

Ryan lay panting on the ground, sprawled out, watching with cloudy eyes as dancing petals fell all about them, more then before, a veritable flare of colour, blood-red objects drifting about them.

A faint purr left the mew as she held a paw up and lapped at it innocently, cleaning it, and then starting on the other one.

Finally getting the energy to move, he sat up, leaning heavily on a palm and peering at her. "...why?" he asked, seeming a little punch-drunk.

"_Well...you're not going to tell anyone about me if you have a chance of getting that again, will you?_" she asked innocently, smiling at him as she drifted closer, and then hugged him around the middle. "I'd hate to have to tie you up...Or maybe I'd like it...I'll let you ponder on it in your dreams, or nightmares." she said with a mischievous, evil giggle.

Ryan gave a weak laugh, and pulled her into a hug, kissing the tip of her nose a moment, smiling down at her.

Outside the cave, a black-cloaked individual lurked in the shadows, holding a pair of binoculars and a mobile phone, dialling a number set to speed-dial '1', not even saying hello as he held the phone to his ear and whispered into it, his expression turning ominous, "Operation Cleansweep is a go..." and then hung up, smiling at where he had seen the Mew disappear.

Mew smiled and licked Ryan's cheek, as blue petals danced about them, somehow never touching either of them, her long tail drifting across his leg, affectionately holding herself to him. "_Stay with me a while, Ryan?_" she asked, peering up at him.

"Of course." he said with a faint grin, hugging her once.

"_You won't tell anyone?_" she asked, seeming worried a moment.

Ryan reassured her with a gently stroke to her ears. "It'll be our little secret..."


	2. Part Two: I hate you, I love you

Living legend: chapter 2: I hate you, I love you

The next day

After climbing through the tunnel once more, Ryan was dirty, and tired, stretching and arching his back as he slid out into the open area that was Mew's home, stretching slowly and watching the odd petals falling from the ceiling, a faint, dusty blue now, their glow muted, almost faded, as if whatever was spawning them was running out of energy.

Finishing his little stretch with the sound of ligaments popping back into place, Ryan peered about, and smiled faintly.

Mew was sprawled out on her side, chest rising and falling in time with her breathing, tail flailed out behind her, head resting on a paw, insanely cute in that pose.

He snuck over closer, and then sat down near her, laying out on his side gently, next to her, smiling and laying his head in line with hers, watching her sleep, lifting a hand and lightly trailing his fingertips over the mews cheek.

She shifted, and the petals falling around them flared with light a moment, before dimming again.

Her eyes slowly opened, and she blinked sleepily at him, before smiling and snuggling in close to his chest, laying her nose against his neck, cuddling up to him. "_You came back_" she said with a pleased purr. "Alone, I take it?"

Ryan nodded firmly, and stroked up and down her back with a hand, trailing his fingertips through her soft, pink fur. "I wouldn't tell anyone about you." he said with a smile.

"I'm glad." she said, peering up at him, and then leaning close, licking his nose affectionately.

"So..." he asked, trailing off awkwardly, not sure what to ask.

Mew giggled, and put a paw over his lips gently. "Shhh, Ryan. Just lay here...let's just enjoy this." she said with a firm nod, closing her eyes and snuggling closer.

Ryan smile, and wrapped an arm about her smaller form, holding her in close, watching the vibrant petals of yellow dancing all about them.

* * *

><p>Ryan was awoken rather rudely by a loud bang...an intense, insanely loud explosive sound, followed by a concussive blast.<p>

It was so _loud_! He tried to stand, to scrabble to his feet, but the moment he did, the world spun crazily on at least seven different axi's, and he fell to his knees, and then fell on his stomach, trying to will the world to stop spinning so crazily.

As he managed to climb to his knees, shaking his head, he became aware of dark shapes moving about, pouring out from the tunnel, one of them stalking over to him as the rest of them converged on Mew, starting to grab her and haul her away while she was still disorientated.

"Thanks for the help, Kid. We could never have found her without you." the figure standing in front of him said, drawing a wicked-looking dagger from inside his clothing.

Ryan caught a glimpse of the Mew as he looked past the figures hand, and that eye-grabbing knife, as she was carried away, the falling petals flaring with light as her wide, surprised, and slightly-scared eyes narrowed on his own, the petals themselves turning crimson, the colour of freshly-spilled blood.

"You betrayed me!" she snarled, struggling at her captives grasps, her expression bestial, angry beyond compare.

The person in front of Ryan took a step forwards, and angled the dagger to ram it into his chest, but Mew acted quicker, her eyes glowing, red this time, with black shadows of malevolent energy forming at the edges of the red glow, a massive force sweeping Ryan off his feet and across the gap between island and wall, slamming against the onyx-studded wall with shocking impact, bouncing off and starting to fall into the large shaft.

An echoing cry of "_I hate you!_" echoed after him, filled with anger, hate, and malice. No doubt she meant every word.

* * *

><p>The figure looked down into the shaft where he assumed Ryan had disappeared, giving a thin smile, turning back in time to see a white cloth placed over the Mew's nose.<p>

Her eyes widening, and began to glow...but it started to dissipate before she managed to focus her powers, eyes slowly drifting closed, her struggles ceasing. "Get her out of here, quickly! She'll be powerless outside of her sanctuary." he said with a faint sneer, taking one last look down into the shaft, eyes narrowed, contemptuous, before he turned and swept away.

* * *

><p>Ryan sobbed, bawled his eyes out.<p>

It wasn't from rejection, it was from the vicious, numbing pain in his back, skull, arms, legs, hands, everywhere.

Everywhere hurt. Especially his arm. He had thrown it out as he fell, catching a spire of rock as he went, grimly holding on, jarring his arm almost out of its socket. Thankfully, it was numb now...but he could see the frayed flesh of his fingertips.

That was going to hurt in the morning. If tomorrow ever came from him. ... He was stuck. ... His shoulder had hit the wall on the way down, and it was numb, unfeeling, weak...his grip was failing, slowly, but surely. And he didn't have enough strength to heave his dangling left arm up to a height where he could grab on.

Her works echoed in his mind. '_I hate you!_', and he grit his teeth, giving a snarl of anger.

It wasn't his fault! He hadn't brought them to her! He'd _prove her wrong!_.

With an almost bestial snarl of determined anger, he tightened his grip on the rock face, ignoring the tears of pain squeezing out of his eyes and blurring his vision, heaving himself up and scrabbling for a grip, finding it, ignoring the scraping, raw sensations of his fingertips and arms as they scraped against the unyielding rock, starting to claw his way upwards with determined tenacity.

* * *

><p>By the time Ryan reached the top, Mew was long gone, and the people had left, taking her with them, from what he could surmise. But he was too tired to notice, heaving himself up onto the island with the last of his strength and sprawling out on his back, staring up at the ceiling, watching the ash-grey petals falling all around, dissolving before they even reached the ground, trailing into mist.<p>

Ryan slept.

* * *

><p>Time was subjective in the tunnel. There was constant light from the falling petals, dim though it was now, and he had his flashlight, but he didn't know what time it was he woke up. His watch had smashed on the way down the rift, or when he hit the wall, he wasn't quite sure. Point was, it didn't work now.<p>

He heaved himself to his feet, and winced heavily as aching muscles protested his movement, almost throwing up all over the floor, dropping to his knees and pausing, taking it slow this time as he stood up once more, and hobbled towards the tunnel entrance.

Thankfully, they hadn't blocked it off, and he carefully got down on his knees before it, giving a faint groan of despair at the thought of crawling, and almost giving up right there. But he grit his teeth, got down on his stomach, and started to grimly crawl.

* * *

><p>Sunlight greeted his squinting eyes, and he threw up a sore arm to shield his sensitive eyes to the light, blinking rapidly.<p>

The forest was in chaos, Pokémon were running everywhere as if a forest fire were approaching, trumpeting loudly in their confusion.

It couldn't all be because Mew had been taken, could it?

His thought process was interrupted as he started walking, and was immediately set upon by a bewildered, scared Slakoth, which swept him aside with all the grace of a delivery van hitting a wayward bicycle.

Ryan groaned faintly, and tried to get up, arms shaking, head spinning with the new impact.

A growl greeted him as he lifted his head, and he saw a Houndoom standing on the other side of the trees, eyes glowing with evil intent. But then his arms failed him and he slumped heavily onto the grass.

It was so cool, and so soft...and he was so tired.

He let the darkness take him again as he saw one of the Houndoom's feet land besides his face.

* * *

><p>This time, it was a faint whine, and an almost impossibly hot tongue dragging over his cheek that awoke him, and he shuddered once, rolling away from whatever it was, eyes going wide as he bumped against a tree and could go no further, staring at the Houndoom.<p>

She stalked over closer to him, and then shifted to stand besides him, whining uncertainly once more, nudging his shoulder, and then making pointed motions with her nose towards the edge of the forest.

"Hey girl." he said clearly, peering about the forest a moment, listen to the uproar the Pokémon were creating in their panic and confusion. his expression bemused. "Fun day, huh?" he asked with a sardonic raise of his eyebrows.

The Houndoom whined at him, and then bit his shoulder, hard, drawing blood, making him yelp and scramble away. "What the hell?" he asked of her, eyes narrowing and brows furrowing, casting about for something to defend himself with.

A faint growl greeted his action, and the Houndoom tossed her head impatiently, turning away and motioning for him to follow.

"Little Timmy fell down the well?" he asked blankly, before giving a faint harrumph and limping after her.

* * *

><p>The town itself was in chaos as well, as rampaging Pokémon damaged buildings and put people in danger. Officer Jenny was trying to direct rescue efforts for the collapsed Gym. An Onix had gone on a rampage and knocked it down, and people were trapped inside.<p>

Ryan stalked right up to her, almost getting taken out by a sprinting Blastoise moving to put out a fire caused by a panicky Flareon, stopping in front of her, the Houndoom cautiously staying a few paces back away from him.

"Get inside!" Jenny ordered. "We can't guarantee your safety out here!" she paused a moment, and peered at him closely for the first time, frowning, "You need the pokecentre." she said bluntly.

He just shook his head. "Where are the local bad guys?" he asked flatly.

"Bad...guys?" she asked blankly. "look kid, this isn't a cartoon. People get _hurt_."

"People will get hurt." Ryan said darkly. "Where are they?"

"There are no bad guys!" Jenny protested, turning away a moment to shout an order to one of the rescue crews. "Look, just head to the pokecentre until all of this is over."

Ryan shook his head again. "No. You know something, spill it." he said flatly.

Jenny gritted her teeth a moment, and waved an arm. "Look, we've been hearing rumours about the Glass Tower for ages now. We never found any proof." she said, turning away, dismissing him.

He nodded once, and then turned to the Houndoom, eyes narrowed, asking rather bluntly, "You in?"

The Houndoom peered up at him for a moment, eyes wide, peering about at the general chaos and confusion as Pokémon everywhere went crazy, and then she nodded.

Ryan waved a hand impatiently, and without pause, started down the road.

* * *

><p>The Glass tower was a giant edifice of technology, stainless steel mixed with plate glass, rising from the hillsides and into the sky, like an admonishing finger on the horizon, shiny and foreign.<p>

Ryan made his way directly towards it, ignoring the rampaging Pokémon at the roadsides. He passed a lake, the surface of it writhing and seething as serpentine Pokémon wound about themselves in the depths, crying their pain mutely into the muffling water, while Magikarp flopped uselessly, dying in the shallows of asphyxiation.

The front door of the building was guarded, two black-clothed figured barring the way.

"I want in." Ryan said bluntly, and tried to push past them.

The two men pushed him back, hard, sending him sprawling, and the Houndoom gave a faint growl behind him as they pulled out a pokeball each.

"Sure you wanna roll with this, kid?" one of them asked with a sneer.

"Oh I'm sure." he said, eyes narrowing, taking another step forwards, towards the one on the left.

He moved to stop him, arm coming up in a shove, but this time, Ryan ducked under it, and delivered a swift, hard blow to his stomach with his left hand, and then a massive, bouncing uppercut with his right, sending the first guard flailing backwards, pokeball leaving his grasp and rolling across the ground.

The second guard started to release his Pokémon, but a giant, meaty _smack!_from a Houndoom's right paw made him reconsider that, and also reconsider staying conscious, slumping down the wall and then sliding sideways.

Ryan carefully stepped over the two unconscious guards, and pushed open the front doors.

They hadn't even gotten their Pokémon out

* * *

><p>The first floor was deserted. A ghost building. Machines were still on, whirring quietly as they went about their work, quietly doing whatever it was they did when people weren't tending to them.<p>

There was a tense expectation in the air, and Ryan frowned, heading for the elevators, finding them locked down, inaccessible.

With a harrumph, he took the stairs instead, staring the long climb upwards, huffing faintly already, the Houdoom following behind.

* * *

><p>They were halfway up when the first door slammed open next to them, and three guards came pelting out of it, holding nightsticks, swinging them with deadly intent.<p>

But they were too _close_.

Ryan blocked with his arm automatically as the first one took a swing at him, and the baton slid off his left elbow, jarring the arm utterly as it glanced off that super-sensitive point, the 'funny bone'. Funny sure, if it wasn't your bone that got hit. The nightstick then slammed against his hip, a bruise, but no worse.

He snarled faintly, and gripped the guards wrists firmly with his hand, before _slamming_his elbow into his face with as much force as he could, snapping his head backwards. the nightstick falling from loose hands.

Ryan had it in his hand in an instant, swinging at the next guard as heavily as he could, noticing out of the corner of his eye, the second guard sprawled across the steps, having fallen victim to the Houndoom's heavy paw swipes.

The guard ducked, and Ryan's swing went wide, and quickly, the guard swung his nightstick up into his exposed ribs, knocking the wind out of him innocently.

He pulled back a moment, twirled the nightstick to build momentum, and then gave Ryan a vicious uppercut with the very tip, sending him reeling backwards, losing his footing and rolling _hard_down a single flight of steps, hitting the wall at the bottom with hard force, winded, his purloined nightstick bouncing downwards, far out of reach.

Ryan groaned faintly and tried to get to his feet, on his hands and knees as a heavy kick was delivered to his stomach, the guard raising his nightstick high above him, ready to bring it down...

But the Houndoom was faster, tackling him hard from behind, sending all three of them tumbling down another flight of stairs. Ryan sprawled at the base of his staircase, coughing hard and trying not to throw up, while the guard and the Houndoom wrestles, rolling over and over on the ground.

Eventually, the guard got the upper hand, and straddled the Houndoom's waist, delivering a hard blow to her side with the nightstick, raising it again, bringing it down hard as Ryan reached out impotently to try stop him.

With a snarl, Houndoom teeth sank into the guards wrist, halting his blow, and she rolled hard, twisting her entire body, feet kicking him hard, pushing him off her, and sending him bouncing down the next set of stairs.

He bounced halfway, hit near the base, and went airborne, flying backwards, back-first, into the hard wall, body slamming against the unyielding surface. He stopped then, and slowly slid down the wall, collapsing forwards onto his stomach, where he lay unmoving.

"No fucking way am I doing that again..." he muttered resentfully, cradling his useless left arm against his stomach and retrieving one of the nightsticks, starting his ponderous way back up the stairs again.

He wanted the top floor. He wasn't sure why, he just felt that what he wanted was up there.

* * *

><p>After fourty five flights of stairs, dead tired, and panting for breath, they both reached the top floor, the penthouse, the last stop, as it were. Ryan had to pause and lean on a wall to catch his breath, while the Houndoom radiated with heat from the exertions, both of them pausing, holding their breaths as they pushed open the door.<p>

Inside, was bright, the spire-point being here, all glass and metal, a single desk sitting in the middle of the room, with a security monitor and an intercom gracing its surface, and nothing else.

Behind the desk, was the man. The one who had been ready to _kill_ him in Mew's sanctuary. But Mew was nowhere to be found.

"Ahh, Ryan. Please, join me." he said cordially, getting up from his seat and bowing, smiling, though the smile didn't reach his cold, narrowed eyes.

Ryan frowned, and tightened his grip on the nightstick, stepping into the room after carefully checking there was no one else in the room, no more doors, nothing else to cause any problems.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, eyes narrowed. "Give me back Mew, or I'll make life a living hell for you." he said bluntly.

The man laughed faintly. "I am merely a knight in this game of chess." he said calmly, moving away from behind the desk, drawing his knife from inside his clothes again, carelessly twirling it across his palm. "And you are less than the merest of pawns, and thus, must be removed." he stated carelessly, lunging at him.

Ryan leapt backwards, arms coming up, removing himself from the line of the slash, though it still nicked through his shift effortlessly, parting the fabric.

He wasn't so lucky on the next slash, which caught him across the shoulder, slicing a deep gash into the flesh there.

A roar of pain left him, and a delicate, evil laugh issued from the sneering man, quickly twirling the knife.

"Shouldn't we be fighting with Pokémon?" Ryan asked weakly, as he felt blood start to seep from between his fingers.

"This isn't a game, kid. This is real life." he stated, and then lunged again, lighting-fast, to jab the blade into Ryan's chest, but Ryan was ready for it.

He quickly whipped the nightstick around and sidestepped, catching the mans lunging fist right on the knuckles, sending him spinning away, gripping his hand and giving a yell of pain, knife clattering to the floor.

Ryan quickly pressed his advantage as the Houndoom started to circle around the man, trying to get behind him, her mouth flaring with heat, ready to singe him.

The man waited, patiently, until Ryan was close, and then lunged for the dropped knife. Ryan moved to intercept, swinging the nightstick hard into his side as he dove, stretching out with his left hand, but the other got there too fast.

With an almost casual flick of his wrist, he reversed the blade, and _slammed_it down onto Ryan's outstretched hand, through the palm, and a half-inch into the floor underneath it, pinning it there.

Ryan gave a roar of pain, again, and struggled, eyes going wide, the nightstick kicked out of his unresponsive hand as he tried not to move his immobilised left hand, gasping with pain, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Ohfuckohfuckohfuck..." he breathed, pained, trying not to break down, red gathering at the corners of his vision as unconsciousness threatened.

A snarl resounded, and the Houndoom sent a flare of fire towards the man, which he dodged, quickly rolling out of the way.

Growling, she bounded after him, swiping with her paws, aiming to catch him across the face or chest, but he blocked and dodged each one. Almost easily, he gripped the Houndoom's paws, and then rolled backwards, kicking her over his head, sending her crashing against the glass at the side of the room, cracking it, sending splinters of jagged cracks cascading all through it.

She got back to her feet, unsteadily, seeming slightly dazed, shaking her head a few times, and snarling at the man.

Ryan was still pinned to the ground, trying to wrench the knife free, but just subsiding into pained moans every time he even _touched_the hilt, just lying there, whimpering impotently, unable to bring himself to cause the kind of pain required to yank the knife free.

But from where he was, he could see the security monitor.

It was a windowless room, stark white, like a lab, and he could see Mew in a glass bulb, filled with electricity, zapping her, torturing her repeatedly for a full minute, before a poke ball snapped down atop her head, and ensnared her. It was only a matter of seconds before she was out again, back to the torture, her eyes wide, puffy, and her mouth open, body convulsing. It was a horrible image, and it sparked a fire in Ryan's core.

_Rage_.

The battle raged behind him, and he waited, eyes narrowing, upper lip curling, teeth gritting, his breathing starting to increase, adrenaline pumping through him, his pain forgotten, both hands tensing, fingertips working slowly.

The Houndoom snarled, and leaped at the man, teeth bared, paws flashing, but he caught her in mid air, and twisted her body, lifting a foot, using her momentum against her, and sending her crashing into the desk, shattering it into wood chips, the computer shattering in an amazing cascade of sparks and spraying glass, while the Houndoom lay unconscious in the wreckage. She had done all she could do.

The man harrumped, and stalked over to Ryan, peering down at him, that grin in place again, evil, emotionless. "Bet you wanna kill me right now, don't you?" he asked calmly, sneering at him. "But you're weak. And the weak must fall on the wayside so that the strongest may survive." he intoned flatly, leaning down. "I'll take that back." he said, reaching for the dagger.

Ryan's eyes narrowing, and he started to laugh faintly, causing the man to pause a moment, a single eyebrow raising slowly.

"It's funny, you know." he said calmly, peering at the dagger impaled in his hand, raising a brow at the man casually. "I was...just thinking the _same fucking thing!_" he snarled.

With a quick twists of both hands, he yanked the dagger out of the ground, still _impaled in his hand_and spun, backhanding the man hard in the chest with it, causing the inch or so of blade that jutted from the back of his hand to dig into his flesh, causing his teeth to bare, and his eyes to bulge a moment in surprise.

"Take this, you sick fuck." Ryan snarled, and splayed his fingers wide against the others chest, hand completely flat, slamming his right palm _hard_ against the base of the dagger, slamming _through_ his hand and into his enemies chest.

Without even wincing, he yanked his hand, dagger and all, free, and then kicked the man as hard as he could, in the chest, sending him flailing backwards, arms pinwheeling, hitting the cracked pane of glass and slamming through it, falling from the top of the tower in a magnificent display of twinkling, broken glass, arms outstretched, his yell of pain and surprise following him all the way down to the ground, where it ended with a hard, sickening _thud!_

* * *

><p>It turned out that the lab was on the bottom floor, so it wasn't the top floor he had wanted. After careful examination of the controls, he managed to unlock the elevators, waking the Houndoom, and limping with her into the lift, slumping against the wall, cradling his hand, still with the dagger buried in it, the base flush with his palm, dripping blood. He looked like hell, bruised, hurt, bloody, and looking like he'd just clawed his way out of hell only to go toe-to-toe with a raging Rhydon.<p>

The elevators pinged as they reached the basement floor, and Ryan limped slowly out of them as they slid open.

A hushed silence fell on the room as the many scientists inside took in his appearance. The blood, the wounds, the knife still buried in his hand, the Houndoom behind him, looking very much like she wanted to tear them apart and gnaw their bones.

Ryan gritted his teeth, and waved his injured hand at them. "Get in my way, and I will fucking kill you." he said flatly, his eyes narrowing. There was no doubt in any of their minds that he was serious in his threat.

The crowd parted slowly before him, and he made his slow, painful way over to dome capsule Mew was in, laying his hands on it, smearing it with blood, his vision starting to go dark at the edges.

The mew snapped out of her pokeball again, panting and gasping for breath, before screaming mutely at the sound-proof glass as electricity coursed through her body once more, looking exhausted, tortured, and pained.

His hands fumbled on the glass as he looked for the release, and her eyes opened and widened, staring at him, clouded with tears and pain, but unwaveringly on him.

Ryan smiled faintly, and found the button, pressing it in, causing the capsule to hiss open, rising up and out of the way.

He dropped to his knees, head barely high enough to see over the base of the bench she had been on, swaying gently back and forth. "I rescued you." he said with a weak laugh.

"_Oh, Ryan!_" she exclaimed, stumbling into his arms and nuzzling up to his cheek, whining faintly with worry. "_Ryan?_" she asked.

He made a found sound in return, but his eyelids were getting heavy, and the world was getting darker, and he was _so_tired.

"_Ryan!_ she said sharply, her voice sounding like it was coming from far off. "_You have to stay awake, Ryan!_" she said, and he felt her paws against his cheeks, shaking him gently.

Why did she want him to stay awake. Now that he was drifting off to sleep, even the pain in his hand was receding into a dull throbbing, and it was nice...

"_I'm sorry, Ryan,_" she whispered against his ears, nuzzling him furiously, hugging him tight to her form. "_I don't hate you, Ryan!_" she assured, and he felt her paws slap across his cheeks, but he also _didn't_feel them, like it was happening to someone else.

"_Ryan, stay awake...please...?_" she begged, "_Ryan, I love you..._"

* * *

><p>And that was the last thing he heard before the inevitable darkness took him down into its welcoming depths.<p>

A dull quiet fell upon the town, the kind of quiet that follows an earthquake or a tsunami, as if nature were holding its breath, waiting to see the outcome of its destructive actions, like a kid having accidentally broken a vase.

That night, there were no howls from the Pokémon, only the eerie quiet as people went picking about the wreckage caused by the brief spate of insanity that gripped most of the Pokémon, while the Pokémon themselves tried not to get in the way, ashamed at their actions.

The pokecentre had remained largely unharmed, but for some overturned tables and chairs in the main lobby.

A defiant Pidgey broke the rule of thumb, and chirped, perched upon the windowsill, spreading its wings and flaring its tailfeathers a moment, crying out its joyous, out-of-place chorus.

The Houndoom in the room grumbled faintly under her breath and shooed it with a flick of her tail, before laying her head back besides Ryan's knee, carefully keeping quiet, letting him sleep.

* * *

><p>A faint chirping intruded on Ryan's consciousness, and he made a faint sound, trying to lift an arm up and cover his face to block out the light he was suddenly aware of over his face, only to find that it was too heavy. His whole body felt heavy, like his bones were made of metal, and his skin were stone. The merest movement taxed him, and with the advent of consciousness, came the awareness of just how many bruises, wounds, and scapes he'd acquired. His left hand <em>hurt<em>, throbbing dully in time with his heartbeat. His eyelids strained to rise, quivering in their straining effort to let him see the room he was in, and a faint whine greeted him as his right eye opened a sliver, the Houndoom bouncing up and licking at his cheek happily.

"_You're awake!_" she stated happily, laying her head on his stomach.

"W-...wah?" he croaked, throat sore and dry. "You...talk now...too?"

The Houndoom shook her head vigorously. "_No, Ryan. It's me._" she said innocently, grinning at him.

"Mew?" he asked, peering at her closely, brow furrowing. "Did you...do something with your hair?"

A faint giggle was the response to his words, "_No, silly. I'm pretending to be a Houndoom so Nurse Joy doesn't have a fit at seeing a Mew in her pokecentre._" she said calmly, and then leapt up onto the bed with him, carefully not standing on any part of his body, rubbing her cheek against his. "_You came for me._" she murmured, her voice smug, satisfied.

"Of course I did." he said with a nod, throwing his uninjured arm around the Houndoom's back and pulling her close.

"_Thank you._" she whispered against his ear, and nuzzled it gently, her tailtip flicking back and forth. "_I can't stay here long...you understand?_" she asked hopefully, licking his nose.

He nodded once, and sighed faintly. "In case someone finds you?"

She nodded in return once, and nosed his cheek again. "_I'll come get you when you get out of here._" she reassured, licking his chin a moment, before sliding off the bed and starting to bound away.

"And Mew?" he called after her softly.

She paused in the doorway, peering at him over her shoulder.

"I love you too." he said with a grin, and he was sure he saw a hint of a blush on her cheek as she turned and disappeared through the doorway.

* * *

><p>It was a full week before Nurse Joy would let him out of the pokecentre, and let him return to his life. The drama had quietened down, and everything was back the way it was. He had a few scars from his ordeal, and he would never forget that mans eyes as he had plunged that dagger through his own hand and into his chest...but he didn't regret his actions. If he could go back, he'd do it all again. And now that it was over, now he just had to deal with the memories. And memories of pain faded quickly.<p>

He was heading home, when a Pidgey swooped him, tweeting happily, making him duck and curse a moment, shaking a fist at it, before he frowned faintly, eyes narrowing.

The Pidgey perched upon a signpost, and peered at him, smiling smugly, and Ryan just shook his head.

"Mew." he stated.

The Pidgey nodded, and swooped in to perch on his shoulder and nibble lovingly at one of his ears. "_Follow me, I'll show you my new home._"

* * *

><p>Ryan followed the Mew-Pidgey to the oldest part of town, where old, derelict buildings rose out of overgrown lots. She led him into the old Bowling Alley, long since deserted, but still rather clean. The owners had passed away of old age, and the building had lain dormant ever since.<p>

The front door was locked, and he had to climb in a high window, carefully dropping down, and peering about in wonder.

It had been converted, completely.

The alleyways had been cleared, the tables brushed aside, bowling balls stacked haphazardly to the side, counters cleared off, banners removed, and in their place, what looked like half a disco floor had been thrown in.

Feathers feel from somewhere near the ceiling, like the petals from in Mew's previous sanctuary, glittering with inner light, drifting gently to the ground.

Disco balls were hung _everywhere_, endlessly reflecting the light from the feathers back and forth, creating a glittery lightshow of breathtaking complexity and beauty. This time, the feathers were a golden, vibrant colour, putting him in mind of open fields, wildflowers, and...love?

He was still standing there, mouth open, eyes wide, when he heard a gentle click from somewhere in the back of the room, and a long-disused jukebox kicked into life, with the slow, seductive tune of 'I wanna get freaky with you'.

Ryan laughed as he saw Mew float elegantly towards him through the lightshow, blue eyes narrowed on him, drifting in close and wrapping her arms about him, gently swaying her tail and hips in time with the flow of the music.

"Tis' quite a setup." Ryan state, kissing her nose once.

"_I had nothing better to do._" Mew replied with a faint giggle, licking his cheek in return, purring faintly in her throat.

"And the choice of music?" he asked, perking a brow at her and wrapping an arm around her body, enjoying the feel of her fur against him.

"_A subliminal message._" she said, straight-faced, ears perking at him, eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

Ryan didn't reply, and just hugged her, gently rubbing his cheek against her own.

"_Brave warriors deserve rewards for their work._" Mew stated firmly, leaning in to bite gently at his ear lobe, purring deep in her chest, pressing close to him.

"I'm not a warrior." he murmured against her ear, rotating her gently around the impromptu dance-floor.

"_You are to me._" she murmured huskily in his ear, nipping it gently again, her long tail coiling lightly about his thigh. "_You're not going to deny me, are you? I don't need rope or drugs to make you give me what I want...and what you want._" she whispered mischievously in his ear.

"How do you know what I want?" he asked, raising a brow down at her. "I might just wanna go sleep somewhere..."

Mew giggled, and pressed close again, slipping lower on his body to lightly rub her haunch against the bulge in his pants, making him swallow audibly. "_Your body isn't as adept at lying as your voice is._" she said sweetly, sliding back up him and nosing at his cheek gently. "_So, take the clothes off. Or I'll make you._" she said bluntly, nudging him.

Ryan laughed faintly, and stroked her side gently with his fingertips a moment, before he started to slide his shirt off, stumbling a moment as Mew became impatient and roughly started to tug his pants off of him, drawing them down to his ankles, and then pushing him over onto his butt, tangled in his clothes.

"_Told you I didn't need rope..._" she said smugly, as she took advantage of his tangled state by gripping his semi-hard cock in her paws and delivering a swift, eager lick to the tip.

Ryan gave a faint groan and ceased trying to get his clothes off properly, back arching a little as he sprawled out, breathing rate increasing exponentially, length quickly flooding with blood, hardening rapidly as a second, and third lick were soon delivered.

Mew purred faintly, and grinned up at him, giggling faintly as she tilted her head to the side and very deliberately pressed her tongue tight to the glans, drawing it oh-so-slowly around, and around his cocktip, making him gasp and shudder.

Her soft paws gripped the sides of his length, and started to stroke at it gently, up and down, up and down, squeezing it deliberately as she closed her lips and pressed her muzzle firmly to his tip, letting it part her lips, spreading them and slipping into her maw, where it rubbed delightfully against her tongue.

She purred around him, and gripped him tightly, pressing him as deep as he could get, until the tip was pressing against the back of her throat, threatening to choke her, eyes narrowed on the portion of flesh not in her muzzle, drawing back so she could shift to an angle that would allow her to get a better chance of taking him _all_.

Mew decided, after a moment, to sit on his chest, and lean over his stomach to get at him, pressing him back into her maw and sliding as far down him as she could, pausing a moment, grinning back at him, starting to purr deeply as she mastered her gag reflex, and pressing his tip into her throat, groaning sensually around his tip, making Ryan gasp and arch hard under her, trying in vain not to shift his hips towards the wonderful sensation.

A long gasp of surprise was muffled against his cock as Mew squirmed, feeling a fingertip tracing her tail, sliding down over her body to trail across her rump, and then between her legs, exploring her moist flesh, already glistening with her moisture, not that Ryan could see it, tangled in his clothes as he was, working by feel until her found her entrance, and then began to worm a fingertip into her, distractedly.

Shudders passed over the pink Pokémon's form, and her ears laid back, a wanton moan leaving her as she felt the fingertip part her tight, tight cunt and slip partway into her body, her insides squeezing around it intimately, a herald of what would happen when he actually put his cock inside her, her tail swishing and swaying in time with the delicate exploration of her squeezing depths.

Her tongue found the tip of his length again, and she almost gave a lustful growl, eyes narrowing to slits as she drew in air, and then dove, pressing him into her throat to the very base, shuddering at the erotic sensation of taking him _all_in her tiny maw.

Ryan panted faintly and stroked at her back with a free hand, and pressed his fingertip deeper, sliding it into her, trying not to shudder too hard as she went to work on his eager length, tending to it with slow, sensual strokes, in time with the beat of the music.

There was a click as the song finished, and the Jukebox laboured to bring on the next track, spinning up 'Let's get married' from Jagged Edge, which made Ryan snuffled a laugh. "You have odd tastes in music, Mew." he said calmly, before his face screwed up and he gave a moan as her motions increased in pace in time with the music.

Struggling out of his shirt finally, he tossed it aside, and then gave a lustful growl, wrapping his hands about Mew's hips, dragging her backwards, away from his length, which she flailed to stay in contact with, huffing. "_Hey, what's the big id-Ohgod!_"

The Pokémon's rebuke was cut off as Ryan pulled her back onto his chest, and pressed his mouth to her sex, drawing his tongue eagerly over the shiny, moist flesh amid the pink fur, caressing her sensitive flesh with his soft tongue, making her moan, gasp, and shudder, convulsing atop him and letting out an oath of suprise and pleasure.

Ryan smiled in triumph, and lifted his fingertips, holding her open and lapping at the exposed flesh lovingly, exulting in the taste of her body...it was odd, almost like cinnamon and sweet like candy-cane, an explosive mix of decadent scents and tastes that mingled on his tongue like liquid ambrosia, igniting his lust and inflaming his desire for her tight, gripping body.

A faint shudder passed over Mews form, and her tight body spasmed, depths convulsing against his tongue a dribble of her liquids spilling from her to cascades over his tongue and chin, his eyes widening at her.

"Did you...?" he asked, brows raising.

A rosy blush passed over Mew's form, and she swallowed once, nodding. "Y-yeah...it's been a while..." she panted breathlessly, turning around on his chest while he was distracted, and laying a deep kiss on his lips, uncaring of her own liquids slicking his tongue and lips, pressing her tongue heatedly to his own.

Gasping faintly, his fingertips tensed up on Mew's side, his body bucking faintly as he felt her warm, wet cunt suddenly rubbing at the tip of his cock, as she quite amorously worked herself over him.

"_What does my warrior want?_" she whispered heatedly down at him, pressing against him firmly, but not letting it press her open and slide inwards, not yet, teasing him with her soft, pliable, and yet firmly resisting flesh.

"I'm not a warrior..." he murmured up at her defiantly, making her giggle faintly and give another firm rub, making his shudder and gasp.

"_I can do this all day, Ryan._" she said sweetly, licking his cheek once. "_Say it, and I'll give us what we both want...say it!_" she purred in his ear, biting down on his ear lobe lustfully and striking up a hard, firm rubbing motion with her hips, which had the soft lips of her eager cunt pressed tight to his tip, quite needily stroking him with flesh that offered itself, and yet held itself back at the same time.

He grit his teeth, his breath starting to come harder, shallower, opening his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a faint sound.

"_Go on, say it!_" she cajoled him in a whisper, paws on his chest, rubbing herself eagerly over his cock, slicking it with her liquids, "_Admit that you're my warrior so I can fuck you until you spill your hot, creamy load in my needy cunt, Ryan..._" she murmured heatedly into his ear, grinding herself hard against him.

"Fuck!" he panted, his cheeks reddening at her words, hips pressing up at her, "I'm your warrior! I'll be your knight in shining armour!" he cried out desperately, and then his eyes snapped open wide, and his back arched fully as she shifted her angle, and _buried_his eager cock inside her hot, gripping body in a single motion.

The pink Pokémon shuddered and gasped atop him, paws on his chest, her rump flush with his hips, mouth open wide and ears laid back, tail spasming as her tight, gripping body convulsed around him, squeezing and tugging at his flesh, almost making him lose it right there, gritting his teeth in an effort not to just cum and fill her tight body that instant.

With a long, hard shudder, she groaned, and started to gently shift, just an inch, back and forth, back and forth, slowly rocking her hips, trying to get used to it. To her smaller body, he was _huge_, and god, did she love it!

"_Ohfuck!_" she whimpered heatedly into his ear, gripping his chest tightly with her paws, a complete change from the innocent, giggling creature of minutes before. "_Fuck me Ryan!_" she gasped at him, her tone lustful, heated, her tight depths rippling around him.

He started to gasp and pant harder, spilling precum deep into her squeezing depths, feeling her soft, pliable flesh tightening around him like a moist, velvet glove, caressing his body with each shift of her hips.

Mew gave a long shudder, and her depths tightened on him to the point where she couldn't move any more due to the insane squeezing inside her little body, paws gripping his chest tight, shuddering long and hard against him as she came around his cock, drooling hot liquids out onto his thighs, moistening his intrusion, making it slippery, easier to move.

With a list lustful groan, she started to bounce properly, grinding herself down onto him on the downstroke, panting hotly against his cheek as she moaned repeatedly, lustfully egging him on with a stream of enouraging words, cajoling him with words of pure filth.

"_Fill me, Ryan! Overflow me with your essence! I want to __**feel**__ your hot spunk dribbling out of my cunt!_" her tone was needy, desperate, her tight body growing even more so, squeezing, rippling around him eagerly, her hips meeting his with a thudding sound as she moved, head arched back and mouth open, nearing her final, explosive climax, a twitching starting deep in her body, reflexive spasms of the muscles so intimately locked about his aching cock sending him wild, coaxing him to give up his load as she moaned in his ear desperately for him to give it to her.

A roaring, echoing sound encompassed his hearing, almost drowning out Mew's cries of "Ohfuck-coming!" as she drove down on him as deep as she could get and held herself there, her body tightening on him impossibly hard, rippling and squeezing, coaxing his load from his aching length.

It throbbed deep inside her, and then the first burst of creamy, viscous cum jetted against her deepest barrier, splattering inside her, making her shudder and cry out lustfully.

"_Fuck!_" she swore, grinding herself against him lustfully, trying to milk him of his liquid, "_Fuck, I can feel it, Ryan!_" she cried out, ecstatic, overjoyed, in the grips of her orgasm still as she shuddered and twitched with each burst of gooey, rich cum splattering into her body.

"_That's it Ryan! Fuck! Fill me! Fill me! make it dribble out of my hot cunt! __**Fill me!**_

Ryan could only do as ordered, gripping her tight around the middle with his arms and humping up into her reflexively, teeth bared and face screwed up as he he emptied himself inside her, crying out his completion as he felt the hot liquids spurting so copiously inside her mix with her own orgasmic fluids and start dribbling out around their conjoined bodies, the pink Pokémon tensing up atop him, shuddering hard at the sensation, before she fell across his chest, sprawled out, chest heaving as their mutual orgasms came to a finish, leaving them with the euphoric afterglow to contend with.

"_Ohgodohfuckoh__**god**__!_" Mew murmured over and over, shuddering still atop him, trying not to shift any, which would cause his embedded cock to grate against her insides, which were painfully sensitive now.

"_G-good boy._" she managed, and kissed him desperately, paws gripping his cheeks. "_I love you, Ryan._" she murmured, laying her head on his chest and giving a contented sigh, still panting hard.

"I love you, too, Mew." she heard in reply, before she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep, content in the arms of her beloved.


	3. Part Three

Living Legends part 3

"We're moving back to Kanto."

Ryan was in shock, head canting to the side slowly, brow furrowing. It was only a week or so after his injuries, literally just as he got home from Mew's new place of residence. And his father dropped a bombshell...again.

"What? We just left!" Ryan said, frowning deeply, looking mutinous.

"Look, son. In light of recent events, the job opened back up again...and after your injuries...what you did in that tower...We think it's best we head back to Kanto." his father said soothingly.

"I don't want to go back!" Ryan almost shouted, stamping his foot once.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." his mother retorted tardily.

"Like hell I don't!" he replied, heatedly.

His father was a business manager, working for Silph Co., expanding their operations to further frontiers, new countries, new places, new people. But the expansion into this country hadn't gone well. A fire in the building had gutted it, and so the entire family had shifted back to Kanto while his father worked out of the main

Silph Co. building. And now, they had rebuilt the building, put him back in charge...and now he was leaving agian?

"I've been promoted, boy." his father said, a bit more harshly. "I'm being put in charge of the Kanto branch, the main Silph Co. building!"

Ryan just stared at him, gritting his teeth.

"Why do you want to stay here so badly?...is it a girl?" his father asked, grasping at straws wildly.

"No!" he said, brow furrowing. "Well...kind of..."

"Then you can get her phone number and come visit her some days." his father replied drolly.

"It won't work like that!" he almost hissed, clenching his hands into fists.

"So long as you live under this roof, boy, you will listen to me."

"Maybe I don't want to live under this roof any more!" he huffed, crossing his arms.

"And where would you go? You don't even have your own pokemon!"

"Only because you never let me!" he growled in reply, gritting his teeth hard. "But just shows how much you know. I already have my own pokemon." he said bravely.

"Oh? And what would that be? That mangy Skitty from next door?" his father asked innocently. "Or that pokemon you so wisely took on a criminal syndicate to save?"

Ryan hadn't told them about Mew...he had told them everything, except her identity.

"Could be that Houndoom." his mother pondered.

"It's not the Houndoom!" he huffed, shaking his head.

"Well you can just bring the pokemon with you, if that's all that's keeping you here." his father quuipped tardily.

"She won't just _come_ with me! And I'm _not_ putting her in a pokeball!" he retorted agrily.

"And what common pokemon is above being put in a pokeball?" asked his father calmly.

"She's not common!" he hissed.

"Maybe not to you." was the calm reply.

"If you saw her, your eyes would pop out of your fucking head." he hissed.

"That's _enough_!" his father hissed, looking angry for the first time. "You will not use that language in this house!"

"Well maybe I'll leave!"

"Maybe you should. You and your 'rare' pokemon. Probably just a Ratatta anyways." he said dismissively.

Ryan growled, and took a step forwards, before a voice intruded,

"If I may intrude?" came the sweet tone, which Ryan recognized...but had never heard spoken aloud, from somewhere behind him.

His fathers mouth slowly opened and his eyes went as wide as coins. There was a smashing sound as his mother dropped the milk jug.

"Meet my pokemon." Ryan said smugly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at Mew.

* * *

><p>His parents just stared as the Mew curled herself lightly through the air and then came to rest on his shoulder, a warm, rather light weight settling on him, her tail coiling around his shoulders possessively.<p>

"Does this explain things a little bit?" he asked flatly, lifting a hand to rub under her chin lightly.

Mew purred and leaned in against him, grinning at his dumbstruck parents.

"But...that's...it's..."

"It's a _she_." Ryan said in a low voice, eyes narrowing.

"She's an illusion." his father decided suddenly. "You have a Haunter, don't you?"

Ryan shook his head, and Mew drifted off his shoulder, floating over to hover in front of his father, head canting slowly to the side, before she whirled, and slapped him hard across the cheek with her bulbous tailtip.

"That's for calling me 'common'." she said sweetly as Ryan's father reeled and staggered backwards a step, holding his cheek.

"Not an illusion then..." his father muttered, wincing and standing back up, staring at her, reaching out a hand.

Mew moved backwards a few inches so that the fingertips missed her. "No touching without asking. Ryan is the only one who may touch." she said calmly.

His father frowned deeply. "May I please touch your tail?"

Mew paused a moment, brows furrowing, before she huffed and held out the tip of her tail. "I suppose." she said, as though she were granting the greatest of rewards to them, and none-too-happily.

His fathers fingertips found the tip of the tail, and he squeezed it gently, shaking his head in wonder.

"You're really...real." he said, staring at her.

"Of course I'm real." She huffed. "I'm almost insulted you think otherwise."

"And Ryan...he...you?" his father asked, almost incoherently.

"He is mine. And I'm his." She said, tugging her tail from his fathers grasp and coiling herself back around Ryan's shoulders possessively, snuggling against his cheek lovingly.

"So...in the tower, you were the pokemon that was caught?" he asked slowly, starting to put it all together.

"That would be correct. I owe Ryan my life...or at least my freedom." She stated. "I'm just glad those useless pricks didn't have a Master Ball." She added.

His father didn't respond, seeming in shock at having this living legend in his kitchen.

"So...You're his pokemon?" his mother asked, literally the first words out of her mouth since she had seen Mew.

"I feel like I'm repeating myself." Ryan said with a shake of his head.

"I love my Ryan." Mew said possessively, hugging his face to her cheek happily.

His parents just stared.

* * *

><p>It was less of an argument after that, and more of a blunt stating of facts. The family was moving back to Kanto, and that was that.<p>

But Mew cut Ryan off before he could protest. "I'm coming with you." She stated, hugging around his neck lovingly.

And that was that.

* * *

><p>They would be taking the Magnet train back to Kanto, along the newly-established route from the country they were in. It was only a few weeks old, but with his Silph Co. contacts, his father was quite able to make it happen.<p>

And Mew was coming with them, but she wasn't going to meet them there. She was going to be on the train with them...

"I don't believe you're doing this." Ryan said with a faint frown.

"Seeing is believing." Mew said sweetly, grinning at him.

"No, I mean...you're just, up and leaving your home...just for me..." he frowned slightly.

Her head canted at him, and she sidled in close on the train seat, grinning sweetly, in a way that made him just know she was going to say something sickeningly cute.

They were in a private car on the train, with the blinds drawn so that Mew wouldn't be seen by passerby's. It had a bed, a sink, a bathroom, and a comfy lounge.

"You are my home." She said with an innocent giggle, rubbing her cheek against his side lovingly, purring low in her throat.

Ryan couldn't help but her around her at that, going 'awwwww' and leaning down to kiss her nose. "I love you too." He said with a chuckle.

"And I love youuu~" she cooed, licking his nose and grinning slightly.

"So, where are you going to live?" he asked curiously.

"In your pants." She replied without pause.

Ryan snuffed a laugh. "You know what I mean."

"I was thinking under your bed...or in your cupboard. Maybe in your bed." She said with a faint purr.

"Seriously?" he asked, brows raising.

"Seriously." She replied, deadpan. "I want to be close to you." She rumbled, snuggling up to him happily.

"But what if we want to...you know?" he asked.

Mew giggled at him. "We'll just have to be quiet...or give your parents popcorn and sell tickets." She added with a mischievous snicker.

"You wouldn't dare...I don't even want them _thinking_ anything along those lines." He said, aghast.

"Oh, I wouldn't tell them...don't worry, I won't say a word." She said mischievously, grinning at him.

Ryan groaned inwardly, figuring that this was just the start of the argument to come.

"How come you never spoke aloud before?" he asked suddenly.

"Well...I never saw a reason." She shrugged slightly. "And talking into your mind is just...It's more personal." She said with a firm nod.

Ryan nodded in return. "Well, I guess it is." He said with a firm nod.

She purred softly and hugged around him. "I'm glad you agree." She said, and then kissed his nose gently. "So...any ideas on what we should do while we're waiting to get to our destination?"

Ryan canted his head to the side, and gave a slow smile. "I can think of one or two things..." Ryan admitted, eyes narrowing eagerly.

Mew giggled and slid up into his lap, starting to grind her smaller body down against him gently, deliberately letting the area between her legs rub across the bulge in his pants.

He gave a happy little groan and kissed her nose, hugging her to his stomach lightly, fingertips lightly sliding down her form, to touch at the base of her long, thin tail, starting to slip in underneath it...

_Tap tap tap._ A knock on the door made them both blink, and Ryan gave a faint whine, shaking his head.

"Who is it?" he asked, as Mew quickly drifted off of him and hid underneath the bed.

"Your presence is requested in the dining car." Came the curt reply.

Ryan frowned. "Can it wait?" he asked hopefully.

"Your food is served, sir. If you miss your allotted time in the dining car, you will not be able to eat."

Ryan huffed and shook his head.

"Go eat your food. We can play when we get home." She giggled, peeking out at him from underneath the bed.

"Bah...sorry." he huffed.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." She said sweetly.

The bullet-train pulled into the station, and Ryan, and his family, headed to their old, new home. Unpacking was a rather fast affair. They had gotten used to it. And when Ryan went upstairs to his new, old bed, Mew was sitting on it, staring at him, head canted to the side, bouncing slightly.

"I kinda like this bed...it's quiet." She said with a mischievous giggle. "Doesn't squeak or anything...and soft!"

"That's because it's a water bed." He said with a slight shake of his head, grinning at her.

"Well let's test it out." She said with a giggle, as Ryan sat beside her.

Ryan gave a slightly naughty grin and pulled her into his lap, so that she was facing away from him, peering over her shoulder at him for a moment with a mischievous grin. "Oooh...is someone excited?" she asked innocently, grinding down against the already-formed bulge in his pants.

"I might be." He admitted, and slid his fingertips down her stomach, rubbing delicately, before slipping between her legs, rubbing down across the soft lips of her sex.

Mew groaned faintly and then rubbed against him more pointedly, little paws coming down to undo his pants and gain access to his hard length, pulling it out eagerly and starting to rub her bare sex against it.

"Oh...it's so hard." She murmured naughtily, sliding herself backwards, so she was sitting high on his stomach, leaning down to lave her tongue delicately against the tip, making Ryan shift and groan as quietly as possible.

"Ugh, yes..." he huffed, eyes closing as she lapped repeatedly at his tip, opening her maw and pressing down, slowly engulfing the purple head of his cock, starting to purr around him...

"Dinner's ready!" came the call from downstairs, and the suckling, and the licking, stopped.

Ryan whined faintly at her, bouncing his hips impotently. "Oh come on." He growled angrily as Mew slid her mouth back off of him.

"You heard, dinners ready." She said mischievously, sliding off him and licking his nose once.

"I am going to fuck you so hard." He muttered, grabbing her and grinding himself against her sex before huffing and pulling his pants back up properly.

"Oh I know." She said with a snicker. "But you're gonna have to wait until after dinner."

Ryan shook his head slowly, and then straightened his clothes, heading downstairs.

"So where did you live before Ryan found you?" Ryan's mother asked of Mew curiously.

"I lived in the mountain in the forest over there...I had to abandon it after those Team Rocket guys found it, though." She said with a faint sigh.

She was sitting in a chair, on a high cushion, at one side of the table, next to Ryan, his parents on the other side of the table.

"Was it nice there?" she asked kindly.

"It was quiet...and kinda lonely." Mew admitted.

Ryan harrumphed oh-so-quietly and put his elbow on the table, chasing a lone pea across the table with his fork, tapping his foot against the ground repeatedly, a nervous tic.

"What are you so antsy for?" his mother asked, frowning.

"Oh¸ Ryan just found an interesting pokedex entry he's just dying to get back to." She said with a faint giggle. "About pokemon and human mat-"

"-Mathematics." Ryan cut across her, his cheeks flushing ever-so-faintly. "It's about the ratio of humans to pokemon and their different types!" he added hurriedly.

Mew grinned at him sideways, innocently. "Yep. Exactly." She said with a faint purr.

Ryan had already finished his meal, and wanted them to stop talking already.

"You'll be fine here tonight by yourself...well, you and Mew?" his father asked.

"Hell yes!" Ryan said with a vigorous nod, before flushing and then giving a more subdued nod. "I mean, yeah, we'll be fine."

Naughty thoughts were already chasing themselves through his head at the thought of what he could do with Mew, all alone in the house.

"I have to go to Silph Co. and get acclimatised to the changes that happened while I was gone." His father explained, "but I can do that any old time. It's not often we sit down as a family any more."

Ryan groaned inwardly. _Just leave already!_ his mind mutinously shouted at them.

Mew looked at him sideways, as though guessing what he was thinking, grinning slightly.

A faint pressure started in his pants, and he blinked, looking downwards...but there was nothing there.

He could _definitely_ feel something though, like a fingertip, lightly stroking up and down the now-growing length of his cock.

His eyes found Mew's, and she gave him her most innocent, sweet expression.

Ryan's eyes narrowed.

"So...you're quite attached to Ryan?" his father asked, and Mew nodded, eyes wide an innocent.

"Oh yes, I owe him so much!" she said with a firmer nod, drifting over to him and then hugging around his neck lovingly, nuzzling her cheek in against his chin, and then kissing his cheek eagerly. "I'd do _anything_ for him." She murmured mischievously.

His parents couldn't see, but Mew had settled right on the bulge in his pants, and every little twitch of her body caused a throb of want and lust to roll through his body.

"_Anything at all_." She added, wiggling against him innocently, causing a hard blush to start on his cheeks.

"And yet he won't even put you in a pokeball?" his mother asked with a slight raise of her brow.

"Oh he respects me too much to do that." Mew replied sweetly, as her tailtip coiled around and down into his pants, rubbing along his bare flesh delicately, making him gasp and squirm.

"Are you alright Ryan?" his father asked.

"Y-yeah...just need to go to the toilet is all!" he said suddenly, standing up and dislodging Mew, who, even though she was displaced so suddenly, just giggled at him faintly, watching him retreat to the bathroom.

"When you need to go..." Ryan's father said with a shrug.

Mew hovered for a moment, and then grinned. "I left something back at my home...I should go get it." She murmured innocently, and with a faint _pop!_ she was gone.

Ryan was sitting on the edge of the tub, pants around his ankles, almost frantically tugging at his rigid length, trying not to make any noise, brows furrowed, eyes clenched closed.

There was a soft _pop!_ in front of him, and he opened his eyes just in time to see Mew open her maw and engulf the tip of his cock in her warm, moist maw.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and he gave the softest of moans, shuddering faintly as she pressed down, until his tip hit the back of her throat, purring around him delicately, closing her lips tightly and starting to suckle.

Ryan started to squirm, fingertips stroking at her ears and the back of her head repeatedly as she started to bob her head, tongue tip teasing around the base of his shaft.

Mew's little paws gripped the side of his shaft as she slid back to the tip, and started to bob her head on him rapidly, tongue rubbing and coiling against his underside rapidly, teasing him with its insistent movements.

"_Go on Ryan...give me a think mouthful of your hot cum...splash it down my throat, coat my tongue in your sticky goo..._" she murmured into his mind, eyes blinking open to peer up at him innocently.

Ryan groaned at that, and gripped her, starting to hump into her maw slightly, insanely turned on by her earlier teasing.

She let him hump, even encouraged him by bobbing her maw deeper every time he thrust, until it started to slip down the back of her throat.

Adjusting her angle slightly, she opened her mouth wide and let his thick cock slid into her mouth and down her throat, breathing through her nose for a moment, and then groaning lustfully around him, working her head back and forth, still bobbing on him.

Ryan started to groan, eyes clenching closed and brows furrowing, dribbling precum into her suckling maw, the little patters of thin liquid spilling directly down her throat.

"_Give it to me you stud._" she cajoled playfully, giggling at him innocently as he started to huff and pant harder, nearing his finish, cock throbbing and pulsing wantonly in her mouth and against her tongue.

He shuddered hard and started to grind into her maw harder, before she suddenly drew back and giggled at him innocently, opening her maw wide and closing her eyes, tongue sticking out.

Ryan stared a moment.

"_Give me your hot gooey essence, Ryan!_" she whispered into his mind fervently, and almost immediately, he dropped to his knees in front of her, laying the tip of his cock against the very edge of her lower jaw and starting to jerk himself off furiously.

Mew gave a happy little sound as she felt his cock starting to pulse, and Ryan moaned, gritting his teeth to stifle any further noises as his cock exploded.

Hot, gooey spurts of cum gushed from his tip rapidly, exploding across the back of Mew's throat, splashing across her tongue in gooey spurts, coating it immediately as she drew back with a giggle, leaving her maw open, but taking several shots of sticky spunk across her face and cheeks, the thick liquid starting to drip slowly from her cute face and maw.

"_Oh yessss..._" she hissed aloud, closing her mouth and swallowing audibly, leaning forwards to lave her tongue lustfully against his used length, cleaning the slowly seeping cum from the tip of it with a low purr.

"Christ..." Ryan panted softly, lifting a shaking hand to stroke over the top of her head slightly. "I'm going to punish you for this once my parents leave." He promised, huffing down at her breathlessly.

"_Oh I look forward to it..._" she murmured sweetly, lapping at his tip gently, before pulling back and giggling, licking her lips slowly, deliberately. "_Now go back to the table...I'll be with you after I clean up._"

The rest of dinner was quiet, relatively, as dessert was served, and Ryan fed the newly-cleaned mew spoonfuls of custard, as the slippery silverware was a little bit too much for her to handle...that was her excuse, at least.

And then, his parents were gone, not knowing when they would be back. A few hours, at the least.

Ryan looked sideways at Mew, who peered back at him with her most innocent expression, perking her ears upwards slightly, tailtip giving a slow swirl.

"You need to be punished." Ryan said rather flatly to the Mew, who did her best to look innocent, giggling at him.

"_And how would you intend on punishing me, big boy?_" she asked, raising a brow upwards, seeming unperturbed.

"I'll think of something." Ryan replied, eyes narrowing on her as he pulled her into his lap, and then splayed her out on the table.

Mew made a sound of surprise, and flailed a little bit, helplessly, giggling as she was spread across the table, peering at him over her stomach.

"_Didn't get enough of a meal at dinner time?_" she asked innocently of him, brows perking upwards, before she gasped and gave a low moan as Ryan, forgoing an answer, leaning in and pressed his mouth between her legs, spreading her open with his fingertips and giving her a long, slow lick.

Mew gave a long shudder, and arched faintly, grinning at him over her stomach, giving a soft little purr. "_If this is my punishment, I should misbehave more often!_" she said with a vigorous nod, tailtip swishing down to lightly rub between his legs, even as his fingertips slid in against her inner thighs and rubbed lightly at the pink fuzz surrounding her sex, slipping in against her to be moistened by her own liquids.

"I'm not punishing you yet." he huffed at her, and she giggled, coiling around to pat his head with a forepaw.

"_Sure you're not._" she said sweetly, smiling at him innocently, and then groaning as he lapped and nibbled gently at her clit.

"I certainly am not." he said firmly, pausing just long enough to reply before lapping at her again, carefully dragging his tongue over her clit, but not any lower, letting her wetness build up.

Mew growled down at him after a few moments, huffing faintly. "_Put something in me Ryan! Quit teasing!_" she demanded.

"Okay!" Ryan said brightly, and then brought a fingertip up to her sex, lightly rubbing it up and down, quickly getting it slick with her liquids.

Mew quivering in anticipation, tailtip coiling back and forth, rubbing against the growing bulge in his pants, lifting her head to watch him as his fingertips traced her outer lips slowly.

Her eyes widened as his fingertips slipped down lower to the tight ring of flesh beneath her sex, and her maw parted slightly. "_W-wait...you wouldn't..._" she murmured, staring at him.

Ryan just laughed faintly, placing a hand on her stomach to hold her still, pressing down lightly, the firm pressure almost matching the pressure he placed on the tight ring of muscle beneath the pink pokemons tail.

A gasp and a low squeal escaped Mew's parted maw the fingertip spread her open a little and pressed into her body, her cheeks flushing hard as her tailtip spasmed and body squirmed slightly. "_Y-you n-naughty boy!_" she panted admonishingly, little paws flailing at him for a moment as he snickered at her.

"Naughty girls must be punished." he said with a helpless shrug, leaning forwards a little bit to lay a kiss on her sex, and then pressing the fingertip into her body a little bit further, watching as the tight entrance of her tailhole was spread around the invading digit, squeezing down upon it tightly, capturing it in a hot, tight embrace.

Mew squirmed helplessly beneath him, licking at the air a few moments as her ears splayed backwards, tailtip thudding against the ground a few times. "_G-god!_" she hissed heatedly, a hot, slick dribble of her liquids spilling from her quivering cunt, slicking his finger, mainly at the point where it met her body, just aiding in the act of penetration, allowing Ryan to press it a little bit deeper, curling his fingertip inside her slowly so she could _feel_it.

Every time his fingertip curled inside her, she would arch her back and give an utterly cute, breathy moan, her sex spasming visibly, and permeable against his tongue. "Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked innocently, raising a brow at her over the arch of her stomach, giving an extra-hard press of his fingertip into her body to punctuate the question.

"Noooo..." she moaned, shaking her head fervently back and forth. "_I'm a naughty girl! I won't be good, no!_" she protested, curling her body and putting her little paws on his head, trying to force him more firmly against her sex as she moaned and quivered, splaying her back legs wide for him.

"Then you need more punishment." he said sternly, eyes narrowing at her a little bit as his fingertip drew back slowly, sliding out of her body. Both of his hands found her legs, and held her wide open and exposed for him, causing the right, pink sex to part lusciously for his inspection, a small dribble of her liquids seeping from her.

With a faint sound, he leaned in and lapped at the dribble of liquid, deliberately drawing his tongue up, and then over her sex, laving the soft expanse of the muscle against her clit in a slow circular movement, making her arch and squirm beneath him impotently, her tailtip spasming and coiling in against itself a few times, her brows furrowing as her eyes clenched shut.

His tongue followed the dribble of liquid south, to the base of her tail, lapping broadly across her tailhole and sex in a single motion, making her gasp and squirm hard each and every time at the new, peculiar sensation, her body clenching at him rhythmically, while faint, lusty gasps escaped the breathless Mew.

Grinning up at her again, he shifted his attention to her clit once more, lips closing over the little bit of flesh as best they could as he began to suckle at it, his fingertips sliding up her tail to her tight ass once more, but this time, _two_fingers were pressed firmly against the puckered entrance, stretching her a little bit as they both started to worm into her.

Mew shifted her butt on the edge of the table, unable to help the reflexive movements of her body as Ryan did such a good job on her, her mouth parted and tongue hanging out slightly as she started to twitch more insistently, feeling his fingertips stretching her tight tailhole so _much_, probing deeper and deeper inside her so deliciously, moving in time with the tongue rubbing and toying with her clit, just nudging her closer and closer to a tumultuous orgasm.

Those fingertips pressed just a little bit deeper, and his mouth suckled just a little harder on her clit, his free hand resting on her stomach, feeling the twitches deep inside her as her body started to peak.

Grinning evilly, Ryan slid hiss fingers out of her, and then pulled back from her body, leaving the Mew splayed across his table, exposed and twitching, not yet at her peak, but so _close_, a plaintive whine leaving her muzzle as her tailtip coiled around his wrist and tried to drag it closer to her aching, needy body.

Ryan snickered at her softly, and then rolled her over deftly, leaving her lying on her stomach on the table, back legs hanging free of it, one hand lifting her tail while the other pressed down against her clenching, eager cunt, two fingertips spreading her open suddenly and burying _deep_inside, causing her to arch like a cat and give a loud moan, tail spasming in his grasp.

Evil grin still present on his face, Ryan leaned down, and began to thrust the two fingers hard into her body with a firm, rapid rhythm, his thumb working in counterpoint against her clit, rubbing and teasing. Her body started to clench on his digits, squeezing around them reflexively as the Pokemon moaned and squealed with delight, squirming and arching hard as her lubricating liquids spilled free of her body.

Pressing as deep as he could go with his two fingers, Ryan leaned down and then laved his tongue against her tailhole again, making her squirm hard and shudder, body going rigid, his fingertips pressing harder as he continued to lap at her delicately, causing a spasm to pass through her form each and every time.

"_R-Ryan...I!..._" she murmured heatedly, breathlessly back against him, her words almost incoherent as he 'punished' her so well, her body spasming lustfully a few times, "_Oh g-god...I...fuck!_" she squealed, forepaws digging at the table repeatedly as her entire body spasmed and a thick rush of her warm, slick liquids spilled from her clenching cunt. Again and again the Mew cried out, riding out her powerful orgasm as she made a mess of the dinner table, her flailing tail bopping Ryan on the head once or twice.

He was still grinning though as he pulled back and tugged his fingertips free of her rhythmically tensing cunt, and Mew gave a low moan at the empty feeling, panting weakly at him over her shoulder. "_I...I should misbehave all the time!_" she panted breathlessly with a brave stab at her usual candour, though it just came out as tired.

"Even naughty girls have to be nice sometimes." Ryan said with a wise nod, undoing the button of his pants and then unzipping them a little, before grinning at the pink pokemon. "Are you going to be a good girl for me now?"

Mew nodded eagerly and then rolled over onto her feet, peering down at the messy juncture of her legs a moment, before popping into the air and coiling her way over to him, giggling a little bit and putting her paws on his shirt, working it up a little bit to expose his stomach and laying firm, eager kisses against the faint musculature there.

Ryan made a happy sound, and leaned backwards in the chair, relaxing a little bit as the pink pokemon trailed her kisses a little bit lower, her paws eagerly opening his pants and pulling down his briefs to reveal the half-hard length of flesh to her gaze.

Peering at it for just a few moments, she leaned forwards, and laid a delicate lick against the tip, her little paws moving to the sides of it to hold it steady as it started to grow eagerly at the feel of her soft, warm and moist tongue trailing along it.

Purring low in her throat, she leaned forwards, and let the thick length grow directly into her mouth, breathing hotly against the tip as it entered, and then closing her lips on it, starting to suckle ever-so-gently at the hardening flesh.  
>Seemingly in no time at all, it was fully hard, throbbing against her tongue wantonly while Ryan's fingertips trailed down her back to her tailbase, rubbing and massaging without going any further just yet.<p>

Moaning heatedly around the length for full effect, Mew leaned forwards further, and with a quick adjustment of her angle, let the thick cock press past her tongue and into her throat, swallowing reflexively around it so that her tight orifice _milked_him, squeezing and tightening around his tip, tugging at it heatedly as she moaned once more.

The vibration of her moan translated wonderfully to his eager cock, and he arched, moaning faintly, his fingertips slipping around her tail and rubbing heatedly at her cunt, stroking up and down it and making Mew almost gag as one of them pressed into her cunt and began to work back and forth.

The second fingertip found her tight, wet tailhole and began to press inside, and Mew's cheeks flushed deeply as she pulled back to gasp for air, panting and moaning softly.

"You like that, don't you?" Ryan asked innocently, pressing a little more firmly into her tailhole and watching her arch with satisfaction.

"_Y-yes..._" she panted back, her cheeks flushing hard, almost as if embarrassed, while Ryan just grinned at her.

Wrapping his arms around her, he slid his fingertips from her willing orifices, and then pulled her up against his chest, kissing her heatedly, pressing his lips to hers in a fiery display of lust.

Mew moaned faintly against his mouth and her little tongue met his, another soft moan falling from her lips as he pulled her in against him tighter, the length of his thick, eager cock rubbing across her tight cunt heatedly, slicking it with her liquids.

His hand moved between them, to line him up, and Mew arched herself slightly out of the way on instinct, expecting him to slide it to the base of her eager, twitching wet cunt, but instead...her eyes widened as she felt the tip of the thick shaft come to rest at the tight, slick entrance of her tailhole, and her cheeks flushed even further, tentatively asking, "_A-are y-you...?_"

Ryan just nodded at her, grinning. "Naughty girls must endure all of their punishment." he said innocently, as he picked her up and stood himself, his pants falling to the ground, laying her across the table once more, on her back, kissing her nose lovingly. "Are you ready for your punishment?" he asked.

Mew swallowed once, audibly, but then nodded, kissing him back fervently, and then gasping and arching beneath him as he pressed forwards and spread her around the first inch of his cock.

The head of his shaft wasn't even entirely inside her, stretching her tight, grippingly warm body around it, and yet making her moan and arch against him as if he had buried the entire thing within her in a single motion. With a shift of his hips, he pressed forwards, saliva and her own, lubricating liquids helping to spread her around the thick shaft burying itself within her body, until he got it halfway within her, panting and moaning happily at the feel of her tight, squeezing tailhole around him.

Groaning at her softly, he began to hump slowly into her almost too-tight tailhole, kissing her nose and hugged around her with his arms, serving to hold her steady as he fucked her up the ass, her tail spasming and twitching repeatedly with every gentle thrust into her tight, gripping depths.

His motions increased in speed steadily, and his thrusts gained a little more pressure, pressing himself deeper inside her, spreading her further around him, and making her moan and press back at him as best she could, drooling cunt spasming and twitching above where his thick shaft buried inside her again and again, the both of them panting and huffing at each other heatedly as he took her tight tailhole repeatedly.

With a low moan, Mew arched and then squealed hotly in his ear, her body spasming and tensing, tight tailhole growing even tighter, cinching down around him, making him bare his teeth as he drove into her again and again, working himself in until he could bury the entire length of his eager cock into her gripping ass, fucking her hard now, with a rough, relentless motion, leaving them both moaning and shuddering as Mew worked her way towards another intense orgasm and Ryan started to finish himself.

With a series of hard, almost violent movements, he buried himself tight inside Mew's tight ass, holding himself there, grunting and squeezing around her with his arms as a hot gush of his gooey liquid poured into her again and again.

Mew went rigid, body arching hard and tailtip flailing a few times, her eyes going wide and paws gripping him tightly as she felt the gooey spurts of hot cum splattering deep inside her, blooms of warmth filling her again and again as she cried out helplessly and writhed against him, her tight little sex squeezing at a nonexistent object as she moaned and shuddered her way through yet another intense climax, her insanely tight tailhole squeezing and milking his cock, coaxing the last decadent, gooey droplets from him as he panted and sagged over her a little bit, kissing her cheek.

The little pink pokemon didn't say a word, panting hard and giving a faint moan every now and again, her body occasionally giving a squeeze, as though to reassure itself that he was still inside her, a dribble of cum beginning to spill from around the tightly squeezed cock, drooling slowly down her tail to drip onto the floor.

"_Holy fuck..._" mew managed after a few minutes, groaning and kissing his cheek a moment.

Ryan grinned down at her and nudged her with his nose a moment, pulling back slowly, his softening cock pulling out of her tight ass, leaving a small stream of his cum to dribble free of her used body as she blushed and squirmed heatedly at the odd, arousing sensation.

"Are you going to be a good girl?" he asked innocently, kissing her nose and grinning at her, wrapping his arms around her.

"._..Only if I get punished for it._" she giggled, licking his nose lovingly.


End file.
